The present invention relates to a cache control method for a storage system, and more particularly to an effective caching control technology that is responsive to an access from a computer or a program.
Conventionally, when using the same file (logical block address) in computers or programs performing different works, an exclusive control in which a shared file is exclusively used has been performed to prevent an occurrence of a logical inconsistency. According to this technology, other programs are inhibited to access the file until an end of execution of processing such as data updating request made by a specific computer or program for the file. Accordingly, there is a method of duplicating the file and using the files with switching between a reference file and an update file alternately as disclosed in JP-A-3-266046.